


First Impressions

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2018 [17]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: “C’mon Ash we’re gonna be late!” Calum called as he pulled his jacket on.OrCalum takes Ashton home to meet the parents





	First Impressions

“C’mon Ash we’re gonna be late!” Calum called as he pulled his jacket on. Ashton entered the kitchen and looked incredibly anxious. “What if they hate me?” Ashton asked, anxiously grabbing for Calum’s hand. Calum pulled Ashton into his arms carefully, “Baby I promise, they’re gonna love you,” He said, kissing Ashton gently. Ashton whispered as Calum led him out to the car and they headed off to the Hood’s house. Ashton was completely pale when they showed up and Calum rolled his eyes before kissing Ashton’s cheek. “Breathe baby,” he said, sliding his fingers through Ashton’s. “Mum already knows so much about you and Dad wants to meet the man who makes his son so happy. They’re gonna love you I promise.” He led a pale-faced Ashton up to the door and rang the bell. Joy opened the door and squealed happily, wrapping her arms tightly around Calum then grabbing Ashton. “This must be Ashton!” She said excitedly, cupping his cheeks gently. Ashton flushed and whispered, “It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” Joy shook her head and murmured “None of that,” as she dragged Ashton into the house. “David? Calum and Ashton are here!” The color drained from Ashton’s face as David walked into the kitchen and joined them at the table. He shook Ashton’s hand and said, “It’s nice to meet you son,” before he reached for a roll. They talked a bit about the boys’ relationship and how they felt about each other, Calum blushing as Joy told awkward baby stories and tried to find pictures, and discussed plans for Christmas. At the end of the night, as the boys left with a couple containers of leftovers, Calum gave Ashton a smirk and said, “Told you they’d love you.”


End file.
